1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fireworks, and more particularly to a multiple use fireworks launching device for launching aerial fireworks shells.
2. Background of the Invention
Tubular structures, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cstands,xe2x80x9d are known for use in launching the type of aerial fireworks known as shells. Each shell contains an explosive charge which, when detonated, propels the shell out of the launch tube and into the air. The shell then explodes, creating a colorful aerial display. Previously, each individual shell was sold prepackaged with its own launch tube. This method of selling the product proved to be expensive for the manufacturer, who had to make a greater number of shipments and spend more on packaging than would have been required if multiple shells were sold with each launch tube. The known procedure was also inconvenient for the retailer and the customer, who had to contend with a large number of bulky launch tubes. Manufacturers began to ship multiple shells with each tube so that a single launch tube could be reused, however the tubes were generally manufactured of paper or similar material such that each could only withstand a minimal number of launches before the tube was destroyed.
Later, as the aerial fireworks shells grew in popularity, manufacturers began selling packages of shells separately from the launch tubes. Persons wishing to launch a large number of shells required multiple launch tubes because of the fragile nature of the launch tubes that existed at the time. For this reason, it has become desirable to provide a device suitable for use in launching a significant number of shells (for example, about ten or twelve) without the launching device being seriously damaged or effectively destroyed.
Previous attempts have been made to accomplish this goal by constructing launch tubes of polyvinyl chloride (xe2x80x9cPVCxe2x80x9d) and then mounting the tube on a base made of plastic or a synthetic resin. Examples of such known devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,744, issued to Brown, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,329, issued to Collar. Due to the heat involved in launching shells some known devices have not proven to be optimal. The heat from the shell launch often melts the PVC and sometimes the base of known launching devices. Thus, even though a known device may be resistant to the explosive force of the detonation of the fireworks shell, it may not be resistant to the heat produced by the explosion. Once the base or tube of such a known device begins to melt, the launching device may no longer contain an airtight seal. Thus, melting of the base reduces the pressure built up in the launch tube as a result of the detonation of the shell, thereby reducing the force available to launch the shell and decreasing the useful life of the launcher.
With the above shortcomings of the known art in mind, the present device has been developed. The new fireworks launching device includes a launch tube and an improved supporting base portion. The base portion is constructed of a heat resistant material, such as rubber, and has a protrusion that extends upwardly from the base and into the launch tube. The protrusion prevents premature breakdown of the base due to the heat produced during detonation of aerial fireworks. Further, the protrusion has an annular ridge that fits snugly against the interior wall of the launch tube, thereby creating a seal. This seal prevents pressure from the explosion of the firework from being lost through or around the base, and the extra force created by that pressure is thus available to better propel the firework into the air.
Thus, it is among the several objects of the invention to provide an aerial fireworks launching device constructed of readily available and inexpensive materials, such as rubber and cardboard, for example, which device is capable of repetitive use without being destroyed, and which does not result in a less than satisfactory aerial display due to the loss of force available to propel the shell upwardly.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fireworks launching device having the features noted above, which is of simple construction, and is easy for the consumer to safely use.
Accordingly, in furtherance of the above objects, the present invention is, briefly, a launching device for launching multiple aerial fireworks in succession from a common launch tube. The device includes an improved base constructed of a heat-resistant material and having a lower portion of sufficient width and depth to provide stable upright support for a tubular member during use of the device. The base also includes a protrusion which fits slidingly into the tubular member and thereby secures the tubular member to the base. The protrusion has an annular ridge extending radially from its surface, which annular ridge forms a seal against the interior wall of the tubular member, to thereby provide optional usable pressure for the purpose of propelling an aerial firework shell into the air.
These and other advantageous features of the present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out herein below.